


The Campaign

by Katybug1992



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, American Politics, Harry Liam and Niall are political geniuses, Harry is a genius, Jealous Louis, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Louis stuffed out the cigarette and made his way over to the bar, blue eyes meeting green as soon as he entered.  He smiled to himself as he made his way over to the three, amused at the confusion shining in the emerald eyes.“Louis Tomlinson.” he greeted reaching the three staffers, “You have a minute?”“Depends on what you plan to say?” Harry responded for the rest of them.“I want you to come work with Senator Lucas’ campaign.” Louis replied simply.“We already have jobs.” Liam replied.“Right.” Louis scoffed, “What you’re doing now is wasting your talents.  You and Horan are brilliant.  And Harry, here, is a genius who is being toted out to show off that he’s working for Cowell.  Senator Lucas wants all of you, he’s in it to win, to rip the rug out from under Cowell.  And you lot are the key to that.  What do you say?”After a beat, Harry smirked, “I’m in.”





	The Campaign

Louis watched from across the street of the bar the three youngest campaign staffers were in. He had been keeping tabs on all of them for sometimes.

Liam Payne, masters in Political Science and a law degree, graduating in the top percentile of his class, twenty-eight years of age. Niall Horan, twenty-eight, Masters in Communication and a law degree, graduating close to the same place as Liam. And Harry Styles, only twenty-four with a Masters in Communications (specializing in Public Relations), a law degree (specializing in Civil Rights), and a doctorate in Political Science (specializing in Foreign Policy and International Relations). The three were the best aspects of Senator Cowell’s campaign and were definitely under-utilized. Harry, it could be argued, had been practically abused, sent to go onto unfriendly shows to try and argue the point of view of the Senator to an pundit who didn’t want to hear it. But Harry shone brightly, he was praised by the other media for keeping his poise and trying to keep the interviewer on track.

Louis stuffed out the cigarette and made his way over to the bar, blue eyes meeting green as soon as he entered. He smiled to himself as he made his way over to the three, amused at the confusion shining in the emerald eyes.

“Louis Tomlinson.” he greeted reaching the three staffers, “You have a minute?”

“Depends on what you plan to say?” Harry responded for the rest of them.

“I want you to come work with Senator Lucas’ campaign.” Louis replied simply.

“We already have jobs.” Liam replied.

“Right.” Louis scoffed, “What you’re doing now is wasting your talents. You and Horan are brilliant. And Harry, here, is a genius who is being toted out to show off that he’s working for Cowell. Senator Lucas wants all of you, he’s in it to win, to rip the rug out from under Cowell. And you lot are the key to that. What do you say?”

After a beat, Harry smirked, “I’m in.”

“If you’re in, we’re in.” Liam grinned over at Harry.

“Great.” Louis clapped his hands, “Where are you guys staying?”

“Hotel around the corner.” Niall replied.

“Go get your things.” Louis grinned, “I’ll meet you guys back here. We’re heading to Connecticut.”

 

Louis was leaning against his Range Rover smoking another cigarette when the three walked back over.  
“Still smoking, Lou?” Harry asked, eyes shining.

“It’s a horrid habit.” Louis grinned back, taking Harry’s bag from him and opening the passenger side door for the younger boy.

“You two know each other?” Liam asked, confused as he and Niall climbed into the backseat.

“We used to date.” Louis grinned back.

“I wouldn’t call it dating.” Harry replied.

“That’s where our opinions differ, then, love.” Louis sent a cheeky smile and over exaggerated wink to the younger boy before pulling away from the curb and heading out of DC.

“Where does Jed stand?” Harry asked, changing the subject.

“We need to come out swinging.” Louis replied, “Senator Cowell is a conservative Democratic and he’s been in politics for a while. Jed has served almost as long in the Senate and is definitely more liberal.”

“Which wins the younger vote, but not the older.” Harry finished the thought, “What does James say?”

“James says we need you.” Louis replied, “H, Jed wanted you from the beginning. I wanted you on the team since the beginning. Along with Payne and Horan, here… You three together have the best political mind there’s ever been. Cowell brought you guys on so no one else could, and he put you in the background. Harry, he put you out there to be verbally abused by Sean Hannity on multiple occasions. Liam, he never took a shred of advice you gave, pushing you aside. Niall, he let his other speech writers take credit for speeches you wrote. Sure, you don’t know Jed personally like Harry and I do, but let your experience under Cowell be your motivator.”

“You know the Senator, H?” Niall asked, squinting at Harry.

“I grew up with his son and Louis.” Harry replied, “Our families were super close. They helped me get through high school being four years younger than everyone else in my class and being, like, five grades ahead.” Harry replied. He had been taking college courses, getting his undergraduate degree completed in the four years that he was in high school, going to Georgetown for his law degree and doctorate. Turning to face Louis, he asked, ““Who else does he have?”

“Ed Sheeran is his top writer, Calvin is his media consultant,” Louis replied, “Don’t make that face, H, you like Ed, you went to Uni together.”

“It’s Calvin I have issues with.” Harry replied, “He’s not very consistent, let alone loyal to the Democratic party.”

“He’s loyal to Jed.” Louis replied.

“That’s not going to change much if the media world knows that he’s worked for more Republicans than he does Democrats. Every move is going to be questioned, especially if it gets out that he is only working for a Democrat because the candidate is the father of one of his best friends!” Harry shot back, “You need to get someone who is a clear Democrat to help him, run the media campaign either equal with him or above him.”

“Harry--” Louis tried to interject.

“You wanted me, that means you get my advice. That means you listen to me, to us. Together, we gave the Democrats the majority in both the House and the Senate, we ran multiple campaigns at the same time. We know what we’re doing.” Harry continued, “I’m not saying that you don’t, but we’ve been around the block a couple of times with politics. Bring Nick Grimshaw on.”

“Not Nick…” Louis groaned.

“Yes, Nick.” Harry’s voice was firm, “He’s a true blue Democrat and he knows the media business. Senate Cowell didn’t listen to me when it came to Nick because he is known as being too far left and that resulted in numerous plans for media strategies that won’t work.”

“You’ll have to bring it up with Jed.” Louis replied, trying to pretend like he had any hope that Nick wouldn’t be joining the campaign.

“Then give me your phone.” Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow.

Louis sighed, knowing he would give in sooner rather than later and handing the phone. Harry smirked at him as he easily unlocked the phone.

“Hi, Senator.” Harry smiled into the phone, “I’m well, heading Connecticut now with Liam and Niall. We’re looking forward to joining your campaign. Listen, I wanted to know if you have considered bringing Nick Grimshaw on as a Media Consultant? Louis told me that Calvin is currently doing the job by himself and I figured that he could benefit from some help from Nick, who is well-known, experienced, and extremely respected in the realm of politics….I’ll see you soon, Senator.”

Harry hung up the phone, put it back in the cupholder it was sitting in before with a victorious smirk. He pulled his own phone out and shot Nick a text.

“Nick Grimshaw is coming on, isn’t he?” Louis asked, dreading the answer.

“Of course.” Harry grinned, phone lighting up with a reply, “He’ll be there in two days.”

Louis groaned, beginning to mentally prepare himself as Harry cackled.

 

A couple hours later, Louis pulled up in front of an old farmhouse and the group grabbed their bags and headed into the house.

“Harry!” Stan, the Senator’s son, exclaimed, rushing over and hugging Harry.

“Mr. Styles,” the Senator, Jed Lucas, greeted with a smile.

“Senator.” Harry nodded respectfully, smiling as Jed clapped him on the shoulder affectionately, “This is Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Niall will be helping Ed and Liam will be helping Louis. Nick Grimshaw will be here in a couple of days.”

“Pleased to meet you.” the Senator smiled, “And you can all call me Jed.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Liam replied, shaking the Senator’s hand, Niall repeating the action.

“Thank you for joining our campaign.” Jed responded, “Now, you must be tired. We set up a room for you two upstairs. It’s up the stairs and to the right. Harry, Stan told me that you and Louis would be willing to share a room, is that accurate?”

“As long as there’s an air mattress for Louis to sleep on.” Harry quipped, taking his bag from Louis and walking up the stairs to the attic room that was always where he and Louis would stay when they were at the farm.

Louis gaped after Harry before turning to Stan with a wide-eyed look.

“Come on,” Stan laughed, clapping Louis on the shoulder, “I’ll go get the air mattress.”

Stan showed Niall and Liam to their room before going to the storage closet and grabbing the air mattress. Handing it to Louis, he said, “You planning to fix things with your boy?”

“Not the top priority, but it’s toward the top of the list.” Louis replied, “I let him go once, I don’t want to make that mistake again.”

“I don’t want you to, either.” Stan replied, “But I know him, almost as well as you do, and he is cautious and his walls are up.”

“I’ve climbed over them in the past.” Louis tried to shrug off the comment.

“You’ll need more than a grappling hook this time.” Stan fired back.

“I know.” Louis sighed, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning.” Stan replied, going to his own room.

 

When Louis woke up, the bed had been made and Harry was nowhere to be seen. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and padded down the stairs, smiling when he saw Harry making breakfast and chatting easily with Jed and Liam.

“Smells good.” Louis said, walking over to the counter and accepting the cup of tea Harry held out to him, perfectly made, “What are you making?”

“Griddle Cakes and bacon.” Harry replied, nodding to the plate of bacon that was on the table and adding the last three griddle cakes onto the other platter, handing it to Louis to take over to the table. 

Harry quickly cleaned up the area and poured himself a large cup of coffee, adding in milk and sugar, before taking his seat at the table.

“Should we wake Stan up before Niall gets down here?” Liam asked, looking over at Harry.

“No need.” Stan greeted, entering the dining room and sitting down next to his father.

“I’ll wake Niall if he hasn’t come down by the time everyone has had their first helping.” Harry told Liam, “He’s least likely to hit me.”

Liam laughed and helped himself to some bacon, “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Calvin and Ed are heading over in a couple of hours. Once they get here we’ll go over a game plan, firm up what exactly we are campaigning on and our campaign policies, put together the speech and start putting together the press conference, however we will wait for Nick Grimshaw to get here to cement the plan in place.” Jed responded.

Harry nodded, opening his mouth but was cut off by Niall who came flying down the stairs, “I smell bacon!”

Harry laughed into his cup and stood up, taking his plate to the sink and allowing Niall to take his spot. He rinsed out his dishes and loaded up the dishwasher and turned to Jed, “How’s my girl doing?”

“She misses you.” Jed smiled, “You have time to visit her. Maybe take her for a run?”

Harry nodded, heading back upstairs and came down in a pair of beat up boots, looser fitting jeans than normal, and regular white t-shirt and headed out the door.

“I think that’s my shirt…” Louis muttered, standing to follow him.

“The last time you followed him to the barn, he threw you in the water trough.” Stan reminded him.

Louis ignored him and pulled on his riding boots, heading to the barn as well, smiling when he heard Harry talking to his mare, Super Nova.

“Care for company?” Louis asked softly.

“Sure.” Harry replied, brushing the chestnut Thoroughbred in front of him, “I always enjoy humiliating you.” 

Louis chuckled, but headed over to his Stallion, Comet, and got him ready for a ride. 

Harry lead the way out of the barn, mounting his horse once they were outside and prompted her into a walk, Louis following suit, and then running her through her warm-ups. When the horses were sufficiently warmed-up, Harry shot Louis a grin, “Race you to the lake!”

Before Louis could respond, Super Nova shot off, running full speed in the direction of the lake, Harry laughing happily, feeling the wind whipping through his hair. This was his favorite feeling, running with Super Nova as the fresh air filled his lungs. The mare slowed as she neared the body of water, coming to a stop at the water’s edge.

“Good girl.” Harry whispered affectionately, dismounting and releasing the reigns. Laughing as Louis arrives a minute later, “Took you long enough!”

“Shut up!” Louis huffed, trying to catch his breath, dismounting much less gracefully than Harry had, but Harry had always had a gift for riding and a gift with horses.

Harry just laughed and stretched out in the grass along the water’s edge, watching Comet trying to flirt with Super Nova. 

“It felt good to run.” Harry said, closing his eyes as a breeze picked up, as Louis sat down next to him.

“You’ve always been gifted at riding,” Louis replied, sending a lurid wink at the younger boy.

Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes and pointed looking away from the older boy. They sat in silence for roughly twenty minutes, Harry taking in the nature that he rarely got to be in and taking time to savor it. Turning back to Louis, finally, he said, “Why were you so against Nick coming on? It’s not just because you don’t like him. You’re smarter than that. There has to be a more personal reason.”

“Oh, come on, H,” Louis sighed, “I just don’t think he’s--”

“Oh, my God, you think I’m sleeping with him!” Harry gasped out.

“I didn’t say that!!” Louis fired back.

“But you think that I am!” Harry’s eyes were wide.

“Well, are you!?” Louis fired back, “Because if you are, please tell me! Because I have never stopped wanting you.”

“I’m not dating him, I’m not sleeping with him, I never have.” Harry replied, his voice hard and eyes flashing, “But I am not yours. You decided, when I was throwing myself at you, that you didn’t want to be with me. I had given you everything I had, we had slept together countless times, but you got scared when feelings came into the picture. You ran away. You don’t get to be upset if I’ve moved on from you.”

“Well have you?!” Louis demanded.

“Of course not!” Harry shot back, “And I hate that I haven’t! YOU’RE the one who just wanted to be friends-with-benefits. YOU’RE the one who walked away when things got too real. You don’t get to be the one who acts like the scorned lover at the IDEA that I had moved on!” 

With that, Harry pushed himself up and made his way over the horses. He threw himself onto the saddle and Louis scurried to follow suit, knowing that Comet was more inclined to follow Super Nova than wait for him. Louis was barely settled in the saddle when Comet took off running after Super Nova and Harry.

 

Harry was exiting the barn after putting Super Nova back following her cool-down when he spotted the familiar head of red hair.

“Ed!!” Harry exclaimed, running over to the older boy, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, H!” Ed laughed, “I see you still smell like your horse.”

“It’s good to see you.” Harry grinned back, “I’ve missed you!”

“Missed you, too.” Ed replied, “Glad to have you on.”

Harry smiled, linking arms with Ed as they headed toward the house before Harry slipped off to take a shower, ignoring Louis who had run into the house after them.

“You can shower in my bathroom.” Stan stated, picking up that something happened, “You wanna talk?”

“Not while sober.” Louis muttered, running up the stairs and into Stan’s room.

“At least you didn’t get thrown into water this time!” Stan called after him, laughing as Louis flipped him off.

 

Walking back downstairs after showering, Louis found Harry in a heated exchange with Calvin.

“What is the issue?!” Calvin fired back, “You shoot down everything I say! Is it because I’m not so partisan that I take on clients on both sides of the aisle!?”

“No!” Harry fired back, “It’s because you think having the Senator come out and start the speech in which he will announce his candidacy for President of the United States with a couple of “folksy” jokes is a good way to kick off the campaign!”

“The minute you found out that I was the media consult, you asked that Grimshaw be brought on.” Calvin glared, “I want to know why!”

“Your clients all come across as robotic because of the fact that you take clients from both parities, from the ultra conservative to the far-left liberals. Because of this vast spectrum, the few clients that you have had are all done in the same matter. You use the same template for Democrats that you use for Republicans. That gets picked up on and it makes the already disingenuous sounding candidate sound even more disingenuous when the media focuses on it and shows tape of all your clients back to back and they all sound and look the same. The Senator needs to stand out. I’m not saying that you’re not good at what you do, Cal. I mean, you’ve gotten a couple of those clients elected. But Nick is the best there is in Democratic politics. You can learn a lot from him.” Calvin simply nodded, the tension dissipated, and Harry smiled, “Where is the speech taking place?”

“In the townsquare.” Calvin replied.

“That’s good.” Harry nodded, “His family settled in his town upon arrival in America, they fought for the Revolution, they have a very rich history of serving this country in both the military and in the government. We’ll highlight that history in the speech.”

“What about music at the announcement rally?” Calvin asked.

“We’ll do music when Nick gets here.” Harry replied, “He has standing permission to use several artists’ songs.”

“So, we want to focus on family history for the speech?” Niall asked, looking over at Harry.

“The family history of serving the good of the Union.” Ed amended the statement.

Harry nodded, standing up and turning to the Senator, “We’ll need to do press conference prep. I’ll put together the announcement to the press outlets, we should have a finalized list of who will be there. Once we have that, we’ll be able to put together questions that each individual reporter is most likely to ask. I’ll sit down with you so that you’ll be able to recognize who is asking based on the kind of question asked. It’ll go a long way and it’s something that Senator Cowell won’t think about doing.”

With that, Harry walked upstairs, walking back down the stairs with his laptop bag and headed for the porch. Harry set his stuff down on the table on large wrap-around porch, starting up his laptop and pulling out both his notebook and his contact book. Pulling up his email, he went through the emails carefully, most of them requesting leads on when Senator Cowell would officially announce his run for President. He carefully scripted his non-answer and replied. He picked his phone up and called James Corden, a well-known political operative who worked mostly in the operation of the Democratic National Committee and had been a mentor for Harry.

“Hey James,” Harry greeted, “I need an invite to a press conference sent out.”

“Who for?” James asked.

“Senator Lucas.” Harry grinned, “We’re announcing the run in a month. We’ll let Senator Cowell announce first, that way we can take the wind out of his sails.”

“You want the log in?” James asked, pulling up the email.

“Yes, I need to know who all is coming without them knowing that I am no longer with Cowell.” Harry replied.

“Where’s it being held?” James questioned.

“Town Square in Oak Hollow, Connecticut.” Harry responded, “On the 20th, festivities will start about 9 am, and the high school marching band will most likely be there.”  
James huffed out a laugh, “Good to see your talents are being appreciated.” 

Harry laughed before continuing, “I have a list of blogs I want there two, as well as from other, non-conventional newspapers or magazines that I will send to Nick to send out.”

“Got it,” James nodded, sending out his own email.

“Thank you!” Harry grinned.

“Good luck, H.” James laughed before they both hung up the phone.

Harry placed his phone down next to him and opened up the contact book, typing up the list of contacts and sending them to Nick, with the information they wanted sent out as well as how to register for the event, sending another email to Nick with the login information. He then pulled up the email James had sent, clicking the link and logging into the site that the press would need to go through to get their clearance and scanning the list of reporters invited so far.

He began taking notes on each reporters, looking into exact examples of questions they had asked in the past, getting a general feel for each on. The Senator needed to be friendly with the press, so he made sure to note down little details about their lives that he could find or that he already knew.

Harry’s phone started ringing and Harry picked it up, Nick’s voice greeting, “Why the hell is the right-wing, neo-nazi, abrasive, blow-hard from Fox News on this list?”

“Because that’s who Fox sends to Democratic events to try to get a raise out of candidates or their staffers.” Harry replied calmly, “It’s a pattern and it will be a test for the Senator to see how his even his temperament is. If he is able to keep his cool with Robbins, then he will be able to keep his cool should he be invited onto Hannity’s show.”

“You think he’ll be invited onto Fox News?” Nick asked doubtfully.

“I think that the Fox News empire is in a downward spiral and they are desperate to prove that they are the leading news corporation in the country and that they are legitimate and balanced.” Harry replied evenly, “That’s why I was on so often.”

“You were on so often so that Hannity could try and make the youngest and most success political operative in the country, if not the world, cry on National television and so that Cowell could rub it in the faces of every other possible candidate that he had you working for him and they may as well not enter.”

“Nick.” Harry tried to interject.

“This announcement isn’t just about the Senator.” Nick plowed on, “It is about making sure that the Party knows that you, Liam, and Niall have switched allegiances. And you get to have the dramatic moment of starting off the event. You’re going to welcome the town and the Press. Liam and Niall will be on stage, in background, with you and the rest of the team. The Senator will walk onto the stage and up to the Podium with ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ playing, maybe it’ll be the recording of the song, maybe it will be the marching band. We’re looking to send a clear message.”

“I hear you,” Harry replied, “But the message is about the Senator and how patriotism runs in his family. Senator Cowell does not have that family history, he doesn’t even have a ‘here’s-the-story-of-my-great-grandfather-who-immigrated-from-Europe-and-struggled-to-make-a-new-life’ story. He comes from wealth. And, yes, so does the Senator, and we won’t hide from that, but he has an understanding of what the average American goes through. His family has watched the country grow from colonies to the leading superpower in the world. He’s one of the few Senators whose voting history reflects what his constituents wanted, which happened to align with the Democratic agenda. He can defend every single vote. Senator Cowell can’t. We can go after his voting history, we can go after the way he has defended voting against his constituents wishes for his entire career in Congress.”

“I hear you, and I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Nick replied, “But you also have to recognize that you and your team, Liam and Niall, are well known forces in the Democratic party and you’re well respected. If you three are working for a candidate, then that elevates the candidate above anyone else. The coverage of the event will be just as much the Senator’s success as well as the three of you and your ‘surprising’ switch in loyalty. So, you can bet your ass people will want interviews with you three and you will give them. You are big names in politics.”

“We’re not the story.” Harry argued.

“Well, you’re going to be part of it!” Nick fired back.

“I’m trying to do press prep, Nicholas.” Harry sighed.

“Harry, I know you don’t want to be the story, but look at what you accomplished in the last election cycle alone!” Nick replied, voice calmer than it had been at any point in the call, “Fifteen elections you lot ran at the same time. And you won them all. That’s a huge accomplishment. You guys know politics, you know how to sway voters. You know how to get your candidate to connect with people. You have a true gift for this and you are genuine people, which is so rare in Washington.”

“We have each other to ground us.” Harry shrugged it off, “We don’t let ourselves get swept up.”

“See you in a couple of days, kid.” Nick laughed, “You were joking about the ‘bring your cowboy boots’ thing right?”

“Nick, you’re coming to small town Connecticut and you’re staying on a farm.” Harry laughed, “Don’t show up with your designer clothes.”

“Keep that menace Tomlinson on a short leash.” Nick stated before hanging up the phone.

Harry laughed, placing the phone down next to him and turning back to his research.

“Nick?” Liam asked, walking out onto the porch with Niall, sitting down next to Harry as Niall took the seat across from them.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, “He wanted to know why Richard Robbins was on the invite list for the Announcement and the Press Conference.”

“To make sure the Senator is able to handle Fox with grace and patience.” Liam replied.

“That’s basically what I said.” Harry chuckled, “I’ll email you guys the login information for the registration site.”

“Things got a little bit heated it seemed.” Niall stated.

“He wants to make us part of the story.” Harry sighed, “And I understand why, I just don’t want it be that way.”

“We’ll face that when it comes.” Liam responded, turning the laptop screen toward him and looking through the list, “Looks good.”

“James sent out the invite and I sent a list of non-conventional media outlets I want there to Nick, for him to review and reach out to.” Harry replied.

“So…” Niall began, looking cautious, “You and Louis?”

“We were friends-with-benefits, I caught feelings, he didn’t want me that way. End of story.” Harry muttered.

“You still seem to be able to work well with him.” Niall replied.

“When he doesn’t bring up the past, he’s still the person who has been my best friend for years.” Harry shrugged. Changing the subject, he said, “Nick says the Senator will walk out to ‘Don’t Stop Believin’, he thinks it may be a nice touch to have the high school band play it, but we may not be able to orchestrate it. I’ll talk to the band director tomorrow.”

“When does Nick get here?” Liam inquired.

“Two days.” Harry replied, “He has some things he needs to get done before leaving the city for a month or more. Also, when he gets here, don’t leave him and Louis alone together for extended periods of time.”

“Why?” Niall’s face scrunched up on confusion.

“Louis’ jealous because he thinks I’m sleeping with Nick and Nick likes to pick and pick at Louis until he loses his temper or storms off.” Harry explained.

“Gotcha.” Liam chuckled.

“What about policy?” Niall asked, bringing the focus back, “Any weak spots?”

“Not that I can think of off the top of my head, at least not something that could would be attacked during the Democratic Primary.” Harry shook his head, “We’ll need to sit down with him and go through every single policy idea.”

“We’ll need everything to be airtight.” Liam nodded, “Let’s start, shall we?”

Harry smiled and pulled up the document that contained the Senator’s voting history and policies, as well as the opposition memo that they had made while working for Cowell, and they got to work.


End file.
